In The Nick Of Time
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Takes place during the GMG arc when the Dragons and shit are attacking. What happens when Ultear casts Last Aegis, a spell that takes the life force of the user, and turns back time, is interrupted by a certain someone? One-shot Rated M for lemons


_In The Nick Of Time_

 _Takes place during the GMG arc when the_ _ **!spoiler!**_ _Dragons and shit are attacking._ _ **!Spoiler End!**_ _What happens when Ultear casts Last Aegis, a spell that takes the life force of the user, and turns back time, is interrupted by a certain someone?_

 **AN: Sorry for lack of updates or new one shots or anything of the sort. I've been kind of lazy and haven't really felt like actually writing. Anyway, here's the Natsu X Ultear one shot I was talking about, last story. Natsu X Meredy should be within 2 days of this. If it isn't… Oh well. I might do a Natsu X Milkovich Family (Ur, Ultear, and Meredy) fic, sometime in the near future. Thoughts?**

' _Finally, a chance to do some good in the world. With this spell, I can revert the time back and save anyone that has died tod-'_ Ultear thought before she was interrupted. "Ultear! What're you doing?!" Natsu cried out frantically, looking at the woman's arms glow a blue color. "Natsu Dragneel, the man who saved me from my darkness… I must atone for my past sins. With this spell, in return for taking my life force, the world will be sent back in time, to avoid all the people that have died. Please don't try to stop me. I must do this to finally make my life meaningful." She then turned around and whispered.

" _Last Ages"_

She said, slamming her hands onto the ground. Just then, she was pulled into a tight embrace by non other than Natsu himself. "I won't let you do this Ultear! I won't let you die right now!" He said, frantically coursing his own life force through to her, so that the spell would consume his instead. "I would never be able to live with myself knowing I could have prevented one of my friends from dying!" He said, shocking her.

Ultear soon released the spell. Looking at a nearby clock tower, she noticed that they were able to turn time back by one minute. She also noticed that she hadn't changed at all, and then noticed the arms that were still around her, embracing her in a hug. Her eyes widened at the sight of the pink haired Mage

His skin darkened and out of his head came… Horns? What the hell was going on? Not just that, but Natsu hadn't seemed to age from forcing his life force through to her. What really got to her though was the eerie sense of dark magic emanating from him. Natsu however, was regaining memories of his former self. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. A demon created by the dark mage, Zeref, in an attempt to have his brother back. He remembered everything. But of course, that didn't change his heart. He was too far gone in the light, that no matter what circumstances, could ever go back to living his old life. Cutting down those that he deemed unworthy.

Soon enough, the others arrived to see Ultear with Natsu, who was unconscious, laid down on her lap, the time goddess stroking the boy's hair, with a caring, yet somehow panicked expression. She looked up to see Gray, Erza, and Mira running towards her to see what was wrong with Natsu. His eyes opened as the neared and he began to sit upright. "Oh, hey guys." Was all he said. "Natsu, what the hell happened to you?" Gray asked in a tired, yet worried tone. "Nothing much… Just busy sorting out my past life of over 400 years." He said casually.

This clearly shocked everyone. What was he talking about? "Natsu, are you sure you weren't hit in the head or something? Also, what's with the physical changes?" Mira asked. "Nah, I'm being serious right now. As for the changes, I'll explain to everyone whenever we're grouped up." He then turned to the time mage. "Ultear, I'd like you to bring along Jellal and Meredy for the explanation. I say in a day or so, at the Fairy Tail guild hall." She nodded in understanding.

"Well then, let's get to work cleaning, boys." Came the authoritative voice of Erza Scarlet.

 **Time Skip: The Next Day**

"Everyone, quiet down. Natsu here wants to tell everyone about what happened with him." Came the voice of Makarov.

"As you all know, my physical appearance had changed greatly since you last saw me. I'll give you the short version of the story. Basically, I'm actually a demon." He said bluntly, which shocked everyone. "Yes, it is true. I've been alive for over 400 years now, and I am actually known as 'Etherious Natsu Dragneel'. Younger brother of Zeref Dragneel. In fact, I'm the strongest demon's that he's created." This brought everyone into a state of uneasiness. They were standing in the same room as a demon of Zeref. From past experiences, they knew just how powerful these demons were. To know that he was the strongest made them nervous. "Now, don't let this change your view on me. The time spent in the light has changed me for good. I can't stand what I did before my memory and power was sealed. Also, Ultear. This is the reason that I didn't age at all when you cast that spell. Demon's can't die of old age, so I wasn't affected by the life taking abilities of Last Ages."

"Now, it's up to you guys whether or not I stay or go." He said. "W-what do you mean by that?" Asked a confused Levy. "I mean, it's your choice whether or not you want me in the guild, knowing that I'm a demon of Zeref and all." This caused everyone to gasp in shock. "Natsu, we would never abandon you like that! No matter what you are, we would never leave you like that. You are family, human or not. Don't let anyone think that you aren't." Levy said.

"Well, I'm glad that's over then. How about we have a little celebration, celebrating our victory over those dragons, and future Rogue?" This caused cheers to be erupted from everyone, and one of their "Fairy Tail" styled parties, begins. Natsu however, just sat at a table, talking to people.

Soon enough, the guild hall nearly empties, as people left to go back home to get some rest. The only one's at the guild are Natsu, Ultear, Meredy, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza. Natsu was there, talking to Ultear and Meredy, whereas Mira and Lisanna were busy cleaning up. Erza was there waiting for her girlfriend (Mira) to finish up, so she helped the two clean.

"Some party eh?" Natsu said, taking a look around. "You guys sure do take these parties pretty seriously. The place is a mess." Ultear said in an amused tone. Just then, a thought resurfaced into her mind. For years, when Ultear and Meredy defected from Grimoire Heart, Ultear had always thought about the man that knocked some sense into her, and brought her back into the light **(not Gray)**. She had ended up growing a large crush on Natsu, after he saved her and her adopted daughter from the darkness that was Grimoire Heart. She repressed these thoughts because she didn't think she had a chance with him. But, those thoughts were resurfacing and she was finding it more and more difficult to not jump the man right there.

"S-say, Natsu? Do you happen to have anyone… special in your life? Someone that you love romantically?" Ultear asked, while nervously touching her index fingers together. "Well, no, but I have been thinking of one person, lately." This caused her heart to sink. "O-oh… Who is it, if you don't mind telling?" She said in a sad tone. He picked up on this and his hopes for the night went soaring. "Well, she has dark hair, and is really beautiful. She's also really smart, and nice to everyone." He noticed her further saddening expression.

"The most noticeable part about her though, is this ribbon she has in her hair, and her ruby colored eyes." This caused her eyes to widen. He was talking about her. "She's absolutely marvelous in every aspect about her. Even though she has a sort of troubled past, I think I can look passed that, since mine was far worse. Also, I believe in second chances." Meredy was finally noticing that he was talking about her mother, Ultear. "Wait, so you're saying that you like Ul?" She asked bluntly, and rather loudly. This caused the other's that were present in the guild hall to look in disbelief and happiness for the dragon slayer.

"That's pretty precise Meredy. I love your mother with all my heart. Ever since I set my eyes on her, those years ago." At this point, Ultear was crying from happiness that her crush had blatantly said that he loved her. She jumped over the table at him, engulfing him in a strong hug, his face at her large breasts, causing him to slowly suffocate. "I've loved you for so long as well Natsu. You were the reason that my Meredy and I are here right now… Without you, who knows what we might be doing? For all we know, we could be in jail right now…" "And I would do anything to give you my love, if it was wanted." He said, finally breaking free from her death hug. "How about a date?" He asked "Of course Natsu. I'd love to go on a date with you." All the while, Meredy was off in the sidelines, happy for her mother's happiness. She could tell that this man was the right man for her mother, and the right father for her.

 **Time Skip: 5 years later**

"Akira, come here!" Came the joyous voice of Meredy Dragneel, to her little sister. Akira Dragneel was born a year after Natsu and Ultear had started their relationship. They started out sort of slow, their dates always ending positively, Ultear always returning to their new home in Magnolia, in a very happy mood. Her birth brought immense joy to her parents and older sister, and she was always being looked after by someone in their immediate family.

It all started on their fifth date.

 **Flashback**

Today was different. Instead of returning to her home like she usually did, Ultear had went home with Natsu instead. She had insisted on seeing his home. Much to her surprise, it was extremely clean. The only mess being the wall that was littered with mementos from past missions. His excuse for the cleanness of his room was that Erza had always urged him to keep clean, or else he would face her wrath. Sure enough, Erza would come by to check on the state of his house every week, at the randomest of times. Once they arrived in his bedroom, Ultear immediately pounced on her boyfriend.

 **Lemon Begin**

"Well, someone sure is exited today, eh?" Natsu asked the woman that had just released their long, passionate kiss, while inserting her hand into his pants, pulling out the absurdly large piece of meat that lays between his legs. She started stroking it, much to his pleasure. She soon lowered herself so that she could suck on the large rod that was in front of her. She subconsciously licked her lips, and soon enough, engulfed the entire thing in her mouth.

"Shit, that feels so good." Natsu said, watching as Ultear bobbed her head up and down on his cock, her red eyes concentrated fully on pleasing her man. "Fuck, Ul, you're an absolute beast when it comes to sucking." He said as he moaned in pleasure from his girlfriend's mouth.

Soon enough, he reached climax, slamming his cock far into her mouth, causing her eyes to widen at the size of the large penis sticking down her throat, emptying its contents into her. He finished up, and they soon found themselves with Ultear on top of Natsu, the tip of his dick partially inside her virgin pussy. "Huh, so you are a virgin, I presume?" This caused Ultear's eyes to scrunch in confusion. "What?" "All the guys at the guild think that you're like, some sex addict and would be willing to just grab a guy at a bar or something, and just fuck him to let your desires out." This caused her eye's to further scrunch up in disbelief. "What the fuck?! No! I would only save this treat for the one I love. In this case, it's you." She said lovingly. She then proceeded to lower herself down onto the large dick, wincing at the pain. "Fuck… Too big, damnit."

"You ready?" He asked her, preparing to start thrusting into her. She nodded in approval, and he began to slowly thrust in and out of her juicy pussy, eliciting a moan from her. They started off slow, the thrusts coming in faster as they went. Eventually, Natsu was left pounding into the woman with her moaning in ecstasy at the pleasure she felt from the large reproductive organ that was crammed inside her tight vagina. "Gonna cum soon Ul. Where do you want it?" He said through the sound of their thighs meeting each other, and through her loud moans. In a feeble attempt, Ultear eventually made out the word "inside" as he was still pounding into her, never threatening to let up.

Hearing her say this, he immediately began to speed up, and with one final thrust, balls deep into her tight pussy, let loose some of his semen into her. Ultear nearly passed out from the feeling of the warm substance invading her nether regions. The feel of the sticky cum made her feel pleasure and warmth throughout her entire body. The realization that she could get pregnant from this only added to her excitement. ' _Yeah, I think I made the right choice in who I wanted…'_ She thought to herself while still moaning from him still pounding into her tightness, semen expelling with each thrust. The last monstrous thrust shot more semen than humanly imaginable, sending both over the edge of unconsciousness.

 **Lemon End**

Now, to say that Meredy was surprised at seeing her mother and her mother's boyfriend in the position they were in early in the morning, is an understatement. She was blushing like mad, walking in on her mom and soon to be father with their reproductive organs in each other **(well, more like Natsu's instead of Ultear's)**. The sight of them nearly caused her to faint. She exited the room and knocked, asking if they were up. They woke up and realized the position they were in. Ultear lightly smiled while remembering the events of the previous night, while Natsu was busy getting ready to take a shower. Let's just say that they didn't leave the bathroom for a good hour or so.

 **Flashback End… Into a different Flashback**

 **Aka, Flashback Begin**

Ultear was beyond happy with the news that she was pregnant. Natsu was on a whole different scale of happiness. He would never leave the time Mage by herself, and he always had a smile on his face, no matter where they were. Whether it be sleeping, or fighting monsters, he was always happy that he would soon be an official father. Their wedding day was a couple weeks after she found out she was pregnant. It was a fairly large scale party, consisting of all of Fairy Tail, some from Lamia Scale, and a good amount of people from Mermaid's Heel. The reception was held by Makarov, with Wendy being the ring bearer. Gray was Natsu's best man, while Kagura Mikazuchi of all people, was Ultear's maid of honor. Despite their past, Kagura had learned to forgive Ultear, as she understood that she was only following orders. The after party was more Fairy Tail like, while the ceremony was very formal. By the end of the night, only Wendy, Chelia, Kagura, Millianna, Mira, Erza, Natsu, and Ultear were left at the guild. Wendy and Chelia were busy catching up with each other and talking all about how the wedding went. Kagura, Millianna, Mira, and Erza, were cleaning, but socializing with each other. Natsu and Ultear however, were just sitting there, enjoying each other's company. They shared one last kiss for the night, before heading back home.

 **Flashback End**

Meredy was excited at the thought of having a little sister. As the years went on, the two formed a very strong sibling relationship, despite Meredy being 17 when Akira was just born. In time, they learned that she had a more unique type of magic. Time Dragon Magic. Not slayer magic, but just dragon magic. A combination of her parents' magic types. She was able to spout wings, do anything her parents could do, plus, was able to heal actual organic things with her time magic, unlike Ultear, who's magic could only affect inanimate things. She was a hard worker, and by the age of 13, surpassed her parents… When they were her age, that is, but nonetheless, managed to surpass both of them in strength and intellect. The Dragneel Milkovich family, consisting of Natsu, Ultear, and their two daughters Meredy and Akira, were known as one of the strongest families in the world, only behind the Scarlet Strauss family, consisting of Mirajane, Erza, and their daughters (courtesy of Natsu of course) Ayame and Keiko.

The families were good friends with one another. The ages of their daughters were also similar, as Ayame was adopted by the two women, as her parents had died a happy life. They died due to cancer that was not found in their child. They sent her off, asking for her to live for them, giving her their entire fortune, which consisted of over 1 billion jewels. She was surprised that someone had adopted her, because of her age. She didn't expect for a 17 year old to be adopted by any family.

When Akira was 5 years old, Ur Milkovich, a dead person that most considered the goddess of ice make magic, returned home. She explained that "iced shell" had converted her body to ice for a large portion of time. Only when the water that made up the ice of her body was close enough, was she able to reform. She had been training for the past 6 years, in an attempt to get back to her original state. By attempt, I mean succeeded. When she learned that her daughter was married off to a man, and already had two daughters, she was sad that she wasn't there to see the wedding, or the child birth. She was also curious about the man. She decided to stay under the Dragneel Milkovich family house.

Their family was considered to be immortal. Natsu and Akira were considered immortal due to their demonic heritage, while Ultear and Meredy were bound to Natsu's life force for being as close as they were to him. Let's just say that you shouldn't really mess with any of them…

 **AN: Weak ending, I know. Expect Meredy soon (like, 2 days depending on my motivation to write), then maybe Ur. After Ur (if I even do one), I'll probably make a ChelNaWen (Natsu X Wendy X Chelia) one-shot. Of course, they will be older, as I really don't feel comfortable writing a lemon with two thirteen year olds, and an eighteen year old. That's just… Unethical. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fic. Leave reviews either on the story, or suggestions on future stories. Anyway, I'll be seeing you guys. Until next fic/chapter/one-shot/un-started fic/thing.**


End file.
